Amnesie
by Bumblebee2000
Summary: Bumblebee verliert seine Erinnerungen .
1. Chapter 1

Schon bevor Bumblebee aufwachte merkte er das Irgendwas nicht mit ihm Stimmte,er hat Kopf schmerzen und sein Körper brannte wie feuer , doch das schlimmste war das er sich nicht mehr Erinnern konnte was passiert war besser gesagt er konnte sich an garnichts erinnern.

Rückblände

An einem sonnigen Mittwoch Nachmittag fuhren Bumblebee und Arcee zusammen auf der Hügeligen Landstraße von Nervada lang um die Raf, Jack und Miko von der Schule abzuholen

Sie hatten gerade mal den halben Weg hinter sich gebracht "warum muss es hier immer so Warm sein"überlegte Arcee laut als sie um die Ecke in die Stadt fuhr, sie benutze als tarnung eine schwarzhaarige hologramm Frau, die auf ihrem Sattel saß damit sie nicht zu viel Verdacht auf sich lenkte.

Bumblebee fuhr hinter ihr her und auch wenn er wusste das sie eigendlich nur mit sich selbst sprach antwortete er trotzdem „ mir gefällt es hier besser als in der Antaktis" Sie fuhren langsam weiter und waren so in ihrem Gespräch vertieft das sie garnicht bemerkten das sie Verfolgt wurden .

Jedoch als die beiden weiter über den Schotterweg fuhren bemerkte Bumblebee plötzlich das sie von einem Roten Muscel car verfolgt werden, sofort fing er an mit seinen Piepstönen Arcee bescheid zu sagen und beschleunigte sein Tempo. Arcee, die nun auch knockout gesehen hatte , beschleunigte auch und versuchte schonmal optimus bescheid zu sagen um eine Brücke anzufordern .

Unbemerkt von den beiden öffnete sich eine Weltraumbrücke über den beiden aber leider nicht von ihnen sondern von den Decepticons, diese sprangen genau vor die beiden wodruch eine druckwelle entstannt, die dazu führte das die beiden weg geschleudert wurden und wieder zu ihrer Roboter gestalt werden mussten.

Sofort gingen beide in die Kampfstellung und richteten ihre Waffen auf die Decepticons , währenddessen nutze Breakdown die zeit wo sie abgelenkt sind und schleicht sich leise und langsam an die beiden an. Als er sich sicher war das sie ihn nicht sehen kletterte er vom Boden auf und haute Bumblebee so fest gegen seinen Kopf das dieser zu Boden fiel, Arcee die ihm sofort zur Hilfe eilen wollte wurde jedoch von Knockout festgehalten und zu boden gedrückt und musste mit ansehen Wie Breakdown Bee verhaut .

Breakdown schlug Bumblebee so fest in den Bauch und in die Brust das dieser Probleme mit dem atmen bekamm und nacht Luft schnappte. Er warf ihn auf den Boden und stellte sein Fuß über seinen Hals und drückte ihn so fest nach unten wie er konnte , Bumblebee hechelte und versuchte mit all seiner Kraft Luft zu bekommen, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung war Breakdown viel zu schwer und er konnte nicht mehr Atmen. Er fing an alles schwarz zu sehen und das Letzte was er noch sah war wie Arcee versuchte Knockout weg zu drücken um ihm zu helfen. Breakdown nahm den nun Bewusstlosen Bumblebee am fuß und schleifte ihn hinter sich her und lief mit ihm zu einer Schlucht " wollten wir mal schauen was wir aus diesem Autobot für Informationen raus griegen " er grinste fies und legte seine Hand um seinen hals.

Arcee konnte sich schon denken was sie vor hatten und kämpfte stärker " ich werde euch nix sagen " sie hatte nicht vor ihnen was zu sagen aber wollte auch nicht das Leben von Bee gefärden . Knockout grinste fies und beugte sich zu ihr runter " denk lieber zweimal nach um den willen deines Freundes " er zwerrte Arcees Kopf so das sie genau Auf bee sehen musste, der Nun nurnoch an seinem Hals über der Schult hängt

" also wo ist die Autobot Basis ? " * breakdown grinste und schwenkte bee einwenig über der Schluch rum um ihr zu zeigen das er es ernst meint

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Weltraumbrücke und die Restlichen Autobots kamen heraus, aus schreck lässt Breakdown seine Hand die Bumblebee über die Schlucht hält los und merkt erst zu spät seinen Fehler als der Scout die schlucht hinunter stürzte. Die anderen Autobots mussten mit ansehen wie ihr kleiner Freund die Schlucht runter fällt. Optimus rannte so schnell er konnte zu der Schlucht und versuchte ihm nach zu springen, wurde jedoch von Ratchet aufgehalten .

Die Decepticons ruften schnell eine Brücke und rannten schnell durch , denn sie wollten nicht die Rache der Autobots auf sich haben

Gegenwart

Bumblebee stand auf und schaute sich um, er wusste nicht wo er ist, ihm war klar das er in einer Krankenstation war nur wo genau? Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, er streckte langsam seinen Kopf raus um zu sehen was dort ist. Er entdeckte einenen Großen Raum mit Robotern und seltsamen Kreaturen die ihm jedoch sehr bekannt vor kommen, er schaute sich die Kreaturen genauer an und wunderte sich als er merkte das sie so winzig sind und garkein Metall haben. Er hebt seinen Kopf als er einen der Roboter zu den Kreaturen laufen sieht.

Plötzlich bemerkt er, dass sich einer der Roboter auf ihn zu bewegte, in diesem Moment konnte er nur an eines denken weg rennen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte in die gegengesetzte Seite von der wo der Andere Roboter kommt.

Er wusste nicht wohin er rennt aber in diesem Moment war ihm klar das er weg muss. Er konnte niemanden Vertrauen besonders jetzt wo er nicht mehr weis wer er ist . Er fand schließlich den Ausgang der Basis und versuchte die Tür auf zu bekommen. Er hörte stimmen von hinten "_ sie haben bestimmt gemerkt das ich weg bin "_ voller panik trat er gegen die Tür bis sie aufging und machte sich dan aus dem Staub

Bumblebee stand nun mitten im Niergendwo und wusste nicht wohin also tat er das einzig logische und transformierte sich zum Auto . "_ ich muss nur jemanden finden der mich kennt und der mir hilft "_ Dachte sich bumblebee

Er blieb erschrocken stehen als vor ihm Plötzlich ein Roboter steht, doch dieser war viel größer als die wo er vorhint gesehen hatte und er war auch nicht so schön bunt sondern raben schwarz .

So schnell er konnte transformierte er sich zurück zum Roboter und sah ihn mit seinen blauen augen an " ~ wer bist du ~ er spang ein paar meter vor schreckt zurück und fasste sich an seinen hals _" was ist mit meiner Stimme, warum kommt nur piep töhne raus "_ er verstehte garnix mehr wo war Blos seine stimme hin

Megatron legte den Kopf schief und wunderte sich kurz über diese reaktion, grinste dann aber fies und erinnerte sich daran das Knockout und Breakdown ihm berichtet hatten das Der Scout in eine Schlucht gefallen war, er konnte sich schon denken das er sich an nix mehr erinnert wusste jedoch nicht warum die anderen Autobots nicht auf ihn aufpassen

Megatrons grinsen wurde noch größer als ihm eine idee in den Kopf sprang und schaute ihn mit einem gefakten überraschten Gesischt an " du bist mein Sohn, kannst du dich etwa nicht erinnern ? " er unterdrückte es sich zu grinsen

bumblebee überlegte kurz ~ ich bin dein Sohn?~ jetzt kapierte er garnichts mehr "ja bist du komm mit mir und ich verspreche dir alles wird wieder gut "sagte megatron als bumblebeeer bumblebee am arm nimmt und ihn mit auf sein schiff nimmt

"Knockout öffne bitte die weltraumbrücke " Bumblebee steht auf und folgt seinem vater/megatron durch die brücke als er durch war stand er in mitten von einem Raum und wurde von alles cons angestarrd " mein Herr warum haben sie den Scout mit geracht?" fragte starscream als er mit seiner Waffe auf bumblebee ziehlt der spring hinter megatron und versteckt sich dort " Starscream das ist aber keine art unseren neuen gast zu Begrüsen "

"komm mit mir ich zeige dir wo du wohnen wirst " sagte er höfflich zu Bee und läuft zu seinem schlafzimmer " hier jetzt leg dich hin und schlaf ich muss zurück " mit den Worten legte sich Bumblebee ins bett und schläft ein . Währeddessen geht Megatron zurück als er dort ankam wurde er mit fragen nur so bombadiert " warum ist er hier und warum bist du du so lieb zu ihm ?" fragte knockout . " So wie es scheint hat der Scout sein Gedächnis verloren und denkt nun ich währe sein Vater und ihr werdet ihn so behandeln damit er es galubt " "warum den das ?" war die frage von einem con " ganz einfach wie wird Optimus wohl reagieren wen sein kleiner geliebert Scout auf einmahl für die decepticons arbeitet und dann auch noch glaubt er sein mein Sohn "

Als Bumblebee am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah er das er nicht allein im zimmer war und auch nicht mehr im zimmer von Megatron war sondern dieses mal in der Krankenstation der DEcepticons war " hallo also ich bin Knockout und ich bin der Artzt hier" sagte er zu Bumblebee als er ihm half zu sitzen~ ich bin ~ er stockte beim sprechen weil er immer noch nicht wusste wie er heißt wie heiße ich eigendlich" fragte er " Du bist BlackSound mein Sohn und der Nachkomme des Anführer der Decepticons und somit der Erbe " sprach Megatron als er in den Raum kam und die beiden ansah

_"blah " _Bumblebees gedanken

~ blah ~ bumelbee spricht


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee hob seinen Kopf als er die Stimme von seinem Vater hörte und schaute ihn mit seinen Himmelsblauen Augen an, Megatron setze sich zu ihm auf die weise Liege, welche in der Krankenstation von Knockout stand „ Knockout du darfst dann gehen „ sagte er und zeigte mit seiner Hand auf die Tür „ wie sie wünschen Lord Megatron „ antwortete Knockout als er seine Sachen packte und sich auf dem Weg zurück zu Breakdown begab um dort seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Megatron schaute Bumblebee an und überlegte sich wie er das am besten anfangen sollte.

Für Megatron war diese Situation nicht gerade leicht, er musste zu einem seiner Feinde lieb und nett sein und vorgeben sein Vater zu sein, aber das war es ihm wehr, wenn er so seinem Bruder das leben schwer machen konnte. Doch er wusste genau, dass er aufpassen musste was er sagte und er wusste ebenso, dass er den anderen beibringen musste bei Bumblebees Anwesenheit nichts falsches zu sagen. Nach kurzem Überlegen schaute ihn Megatron mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an

„ich weis das ist alles gerade sehr schwer für dich besonders jetzt wo du nichts mehr richtig weist aber ich verspreche dir das bekommen wir beiden schon wieder hin „ Megatron musste sich sehr bemühen nicht zu knurren oder andere töne von sich zu geben die ihn verraten konnten. Als er dann sah, das Bumblebee leicht nickte, wusste er , dass er seine Lüge glaubte. „ wenn du jemanden brauchst der dir hilft oder der einfach nur für dich da ist wenn du fragen oder so hast kannst du immer zu mir kommen „ Ihm wurde beim reden klar, dass er etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte zu erwähnen und sah Bumblebee so ernst an.

Bumblebee mochte diesen Blick von seinem Vater nicht und wünschte sich er könnte in dem Boden versinken und schrumpfte so auf der Liege zusammen „ Ich möchte das du nicht die Basis verlässt und auf keinen Fall allein, höchstens mit mir und das nur wenn ich es genehmige. Ich weis das ist schwer für dich aber es ist zu deinem Besten „ Bumblebee schaute ihn ganz verwirrt an und verstand nicht warum sein Vater ihm verbietet die Basis zu verlassen, aber er wusste das sein Vater ihn nie anlügen würde und das es so am besten für ihn war. Megatron hatte aber dabei einen anderen Hintergedanken nämlich eigentlich hatte er es ihm nur verboten um zu verhindern, dass er die anderen Autobots oder die Menschen trifft und das sie ihn überreden wieder mit ihnen zu kommen oder noch schlimmer, dass sie ihm helfen sein Gedächtnis wieder zu bekommen.

~ Warum darf ich die Basis nicht allein verlassen ? ~ auch wenn Bumblebee fast alles von seiner Vergangenheit vergessen hatte, merkte er recht schnell das er nicht auf einem Platz für lange Zeit bleiben konnte und immer etwas neues entdecken wollte, besonders jetzt wo er nichts mehr kennt und alles wieder neu erkunden muss. Er wunderte sich als sein Vater nicht sofort antwortete, traute sich aber nicht etwas zu sagen, denn dieser schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Megatron grinste innerlich fies als ihm die nächste Böse Idee ein viel und rutschte wie ein richtiger Vater zu ihm „ ich habe angst um dich wenn du dort allein bist, draußen laufen einige andere Roboter herum die dich töten wollen „ Megatron bemühte sich wiedermal mitfühlend zu klingen um so Bumblebee weis zu machen, dass er nicht raus dürfte damit er nicht getötet wird.

Doch Bumblebee verstand nicht warum jemand ihm etwas böses will und ihn sogar töten möchte „ aber warum wollen die mich töten und wen meinst du mit die anderen ? „ fragte er ihn leise und schaut zu ihm nach oben, Megatron überlegte wiedermal wie er das jetzt sagen sollte, damit er es ihm glaubte und er so Bumblebee noch mehr auf seine Seite ziehen kann, als er eh schon war.

„ vor langer Zeit, als wir noch auf Cybertron lebten, verbrachte ich den größten Teil meines Lebens mit jemanden, den ich einst meinen Bruder nannte. Wir trainierten beide um den Titel des Primes zu erhalten und als es eines Tages dann soweit war, wurde uns gesagt, dass wir beide zum Prime ernannt werden und somit zusammen arbeiten und zusammen Cybertron regieren . Doch er schien das anders zu sehen und meinte das ich mich vor ihm unterwerfen sollte, als ich mich aber geweigert hatte hat er versucht mich zu töten um allein Cybertron zu regieren. Ich schaffte es in letzer Sekunde mich vor ihm zu retten und mir gelang so die flucht, als ich in Sicherheit war traf ich mich mit ein Paar anderen Rebellen, die sich auch nicht von Orion Pax, der mit dem Prime titel den Namen Optimus Prime annahm, unterwerfen wollten.

Ich wurde der Anführer der Decepticons und wir versuchten Optimus und seine Autobots zu besiegen um wieder frieden nach Cybertron zu holen."

Megatron grinste weiterhin innerlich und erhoffte sich mit dieser Gesichte Bumblebee gegen Optimus und gegen die Autobots zu hetzen, damit er nie wieder zu ihnen geht. „ und warum hassen die mich und wollen mich töten ? „ fragte leise Bumblebee , als er ihm weiter interessiert zuhörte „

eines Tages kam eine neue Feme zu unserem Team,mit der Zeit wurden wir gute freunde und sie wurde meine Stellvertreterin. Irgendwann verstanden wir uns dann so gut, dass wir uns entschlossen ein Sparkling zu bekommen, und nach langem warten haben wir dann auch ein kleines Sparkling bekommen „

Megatron hatte wenig Ahnung davon wie Bumblebee wirklich zu den Autobots gekommen war und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte wollte er das auch nicht wissen, das einzige was für ihn wichtig war ist, das Optimus ihn sehr gerne hat und er ihn so gegen ihn richten kann und ihn emotional fertig machen kann „ Von dem Tag an zogen wir uns aus dem Krieg zurück um ganz für dich sorgen zu können und damit du nicht so viel von dem Krieg mitbekommen musst. Aber eines als ich gerade von einem Treffen nach hause kam sah ich wie die Autobots aus unserem Haus heraus stürmten und sah noch wie einer von denen dich in seiner Hand hatte.

Ich bin sofort zu ihnen gerannt und hab versucht dich wieder zu bekommen, aber sie waren zu viele und haben mit miesen Tricks gekämpft. So musste ich mit ansehen, wie sie dich von mir genommen hatten, als ich dann die Kraft hatte wieder aufzustehen ging ich wieder ins Haus um deine Mutter zu suchen, damit wir dich wiederholen können, doch als ich sie fand musste ich feststellen, das die Autobots sie umgebracht hatten, von diesem Tag an führte ich meine Decepticon Arme wieder gegen die Autobots an und versuchte so deine Mutter ihren Tod zu rächen und dich wieder zu finden

Er war selbst von sich überrascht, wie gut er lügen konnte und schaute ihn so an. Er konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihm seine Lüge abkaufte und merkte auch das er ihm die ganze Zeit sehr genau zugehört hatte „ aber warum hast du mich dann nicht allein wiedergeholt ? „ fragte Bumblebee ihn , Megatron überlegte was er jetzt sagen sollte, immerhin war das jetzt nicht so leicht zu erklären.

„ das habe ich versucht, aber ich konnte dich nie finden. Doch ich gab nie die suche auf und habe jeden Tag versucht dich wieder zu finden und eines Tagen bekam ich von zwei meiner Männer die nachricht, dass sie einen jungen Cybertronischen Sparkling gefunden hätten, der genauso aussah wie mein Sohn. Ich bin sofort dahin geeilt und hab die Autobots beobachtet, ich sah noch wie sie dich die Schlucht runter schmissen und wartete bis du auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen warst. Sofort bin ich dorthin geeilt und wollte dich wieder holen, aber als das die Autobots sahen, nahmen sie dich schnell wieder und brachten dich durch die Brücke an einen unbekannten Ort.

Jeden Tag hab ich die Koordinaten beobachtet in der Hoffnung dich zu finden und als ich gerade die Suche aufgeben wollte, fand ich ein Lebenssignale von dir „ Er hörte auf und lächelte väterlich „ und das war der Zeitpunkt an dem ich dich wieder zu mir geholt hatte „

Als er fertig war mit reden umarmte er ihn so gut er das konnte um ihn zu zeigen das ihm das alles sehr leid tat, was die ganze Geschichte Realistischer erscheinen lies. Bumblebee war sich in diesem Moment sicher, das er diesen Optimus Prime finden wird und ihm genauso weh tut wie er ihm und seinem Vater weh tat. Megatron war sich dessen sehr bewusst und grinste, als er die Wut in Bumblebee´s Augen erkennen konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Während das alles bei den Decepticons geschah, merkten die Autobots erst jetzt , dass Bumblebee verschwunden war „ Optimus, wir haben ein großes Problem „ sagte Ratchet, als er aus der Krankenstation wieder raus kam und sich zu ihm begab „ ist irgendwas mit Bumblebee passiert ? „ fragte er ihn gleich mit einer besorgten Stimme „ das kann ich gerade nicht sagen, Bumblebee ist verschwunden „ Ratchet sprach extra langsam, denn er wusste genau, wie schwer das für Optimus ist zu erfahren, dass Bumblebee fehlt „ wie meinst du das Bumblebee ist verschwunden ? „

Optimus hoffte sehr, dass er sich nur verhört hatte und das alles ein Missverständnis ist „ Bumblebee ist nicht mehr hier in der Basis „ sagte Ratchet und schaute zu Optimus um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Dieser schaute immer noch sehr verwirrt, er konnte sich nicht erklären wie Bumblebee in seinem Zustand die Basis verlassen konnte ohne das es jemand mit bekommen hat und warum er überhaupt gegangen war.

„ ist er vielleicht außerhalb der Basis, vielleicht wollte er nurmal kurz raus gehen „ Ratchet schüttelte leicht den Kopf „ leider nicht, ich hab die ganze Gegend abgesucht er ist nirgend wo „ In diesem Moment fing Optimus sich an große sorgen um seinen Scout zu machen. „ hast du versucht ihn zu Kontaktieren ? „ Ratchet schaute Optimus zu, wie er im Kreis herum lief und versuchte einen Weg zu finden Bumblebee wieder zu beschaffen „ ich habe schon alles versucht, aber seine Signale sind alle unterdrückt genauso wie jede Möglichkeit ihn zu kontaktieren „

Optimus ging weiter umher und dachte nach „ und was wenn die Decepticons ihn haben ? „ auch wenn Optimus nicht daran denken wollte, war das das Logischste „ hier wurde nicht eingebrochen also ist Bumblebee freiwillig raus gegangen „ antwortet Ratchet mit einer Ruhigen stimme und versucht so Optimus einzureden, das es Bumblebee gut geht „ und was wenn er freiwillig raus gegangen ist und die Depeticons ihn jetzt haben ? „

Ratchet seufzte und stellte sich vor ihn hin, damit er aufhören musste im Kreis zu gehen „ wir gehen jetzt raus und suchen ihn, vielleicht wollte er wirklich nur raus und hat sich verlaufen und findet jetzt nicht mehr zurück „ Optimus nickte zustimmend „ gut dann gehen wir los „ Optimus und Ratchet schickten die anderen los um und verteilten sich dann auch auf der Erde, um Bumblebee so schnell wie möglich wieder zu holen.

* * *

Nachdem Bumblebee die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, begab er sich zum Trainingsraum. Auch wenn Megatron sagte er sollte sich jetzt lieber ausruhen hatte sich Bumblebee fest vorgenommen zu trainieren um eines Tages gegen Optimus kämpfen zu können. Als Bumblebee die Trainingshalle betrat sahen ihn die anderen Decepticons alle mit großen und verwirrten Augen an . Bumblebee wusste nicht, warum ihn alle so seltsam anschauten, aber er konnte diese Blicke der anderen nicht leiden und ging so schnell wieder aus dem Raum raus ~ das war wohl nichts~ sagte er leise zu sich selbst und sah sich um.

Auch wenn Megatron ihm gezeigt hatte wo alles war, wusste er es nicht genau und lief so planlos durch die Gänge der Nemesis, bis ihm irgendwann Soundwave entgegen lief. Bumblebee erkannte ihn sofort wieder und ging zu ihm ~ kannst du mir sagen wo Megatron ist ? ~ fragte er ihn und hoffte dabei sehr, dass er es ihm sagen konnte. Doch anstelle zu sprechen zeigte dieser einfach nur auf eine Tür in einer der unzähligen Gänge. Bumblebee nickte kurz, auch wenn er sich wunderte warum Soundwave nicht mit ihm sprach lies er sich das nicht anmerken~ danke ~ sagte er noch kurz und lief dann zu der Tür, auf die Soundwave gezeigt hatte.

Langsam öffnete Bumblebee die Tür und ging in den Raum rein, als er sich umsah konnte er sehen, wie Megatron auf einen der Stühle an einem Tisch mit anderen Decepticons saß.So sehr Bumblebee zu seinem Vater wollte, so sehr wusste er genau, dass die anderen Decepticons ihn nur wieder so anschauen würden und er sich danach ausgeschlossen fühlte. Also ging er wieder aus dem Raum raus und lief wieder nur die Gänge den Weg zurück zu Megatrons Zimmer, welches ihm Megatron davor schon einmal gezeigt hatte. Als er das Zimmer erreichte legte er sich dort drinnen aufs Bett und sah zur Decke. Er fragte sich, warum ihn die anderen hier nicht mochten, immerhin war er doch der Sohn von ihrem Anführer und sie behandelten ihn wie einen Feind. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür von Megatrons Quartier und Megatron kam rein „ hier bist du also Sohn, ich habe dich schon gesucht „ für Megatron war es schwer, ihn Sohn zu nennen, aber er wusste das es so am Besten ist.~ tut mir leid Vater, ich wollte ja zu dir kommen aber.. ~ Bumblebee hörte auf zu sprechen und schaute auf den Boden, er wusste nicht wie er es ihm sagen sollte, immer hin war das für ihn etwas Peinlich „ aber ? „ fragte ihn Megatron als er sich zu ihm aufs Bett setze .

~ich hab das Gefühl die anderen mögen mich nicht~ Megatron schaute ihn verwundert an „ wie meinst du sie mögen dich nicht ? „ Megatron hatte allen den Befehl gegeben Bumblebee so wie einen von den Decepticons zu behandeln damit er es glaubt, daher konnte er nicht verstehen wie Bumblebee auf sowas kommt. „ die anderen schauen mich immer so seltsam an wenn ich wohin gehe und gehen mir aus dem Weg „ eigentlich war das nicht alles, was die Decepticons in der Zeit, in der er hier war mit ihm gemacht hatten, aber er wollte das nicht seinem Vater erzählen und so erzählte er ihm nur das.

Megatron seufzte leise „ wahrscheinlich finden sie es nur ungewohnt, sie wussten nicht das ich einen Sohn habe. Gib ihnen etwas Zeit, dann werden sie dich auch mögen „ sagte er als ausrede und sah ihn an. Bumblebee nickte leicht und schaute ihn an ~ danke Vater ~ Megatron konnte in Bumblebees Unterwohn hören, dass er immer noch niedergeschlagen war und er wollte nicht, das Bumblebee hinter seinen Plan kam. So überlegte er sich eine Idee, um ihn etwas davon abzulenken „ hast du lust den Thronsaal zu sehen, dort wirst du eines Tages regieren ? „ Bumblebee nickte und sah ihn an ~ gerne doch ~


	4. Chapter 4

Auch wenn Megatron Bumblebee immer wieder sagte, dass die anderen ihn nur nicht kannten fing Bumblebee an, zu merken das etwas anderes noch dahinter steckte. Er passte einfach nicht hier her, er wurde immer nur rum geschupst und konnte nichts machen, ohne das die anderfen ihn auslachten oder ihn verhauen haben. Also fing er an darüber nachzudenken und kamm am Ende zu einem entschluss ~ das ist alles die Schuld von diesem Prime ~ meinte er zu sich selbst, als er gegen eine Wand im Zimmer von Megatron haute. Die Wand hatte durch das ständige dagegenhauen schon unzähliche große und kleine Dellen, denn Bumblebee konnte zum Trainieren nicht wie die anderen in den Trainingsraum gehen, denn dort wurde er immer von den anderen nur ausgelacht oder gleich wieder raus geschmissen.

~ wenn ich mein Gedächniss noch hätte währe das alles nicht passiert, dann könnte ich den anderen sagen wer ich bin und dann würden sie mich sicher auch mögen. Aber nein, ich weis gar nichts auser das was mir mein Vater erzählt hat ~ sagte er wieder und haute wieder an eine andere Stelle in der Wand. Er stoppe dann langsam und seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er setzte sich leise auf das Bett von Megatron ~ warum hasst mich primus so und tut mir sowas an ~ mit diesem Satz schlief bumblebee auf dem Bett ein.

Währenddessen verbeugte sich Starscream vor Megatrons Trohn und sah ihn an „ Lord Megatron ? „ Megatron grummelte leise und schaute zu dem niederknienden Seeker „ was willst du jetzt schon wieder Starscream ? „ Starscream stand wieder auf und sah nach oben zu ihm „ ich glaube der Scout fällt nicht mehr lange auf ihren Plan rein „ etwas interessierter erhob sich Megatron von seinem Trohn „ und wie genau kommst du darauf ? „ Starscream ging ein paar Schritte zurück, für seine eigene Sicherheit, falls Megatron wieder wütend wird und ihn angreifen würde „ weil die anderen ihn nicht wie einen von uns behandeln und ihm das auffällt „ knurrend ging Megatron auf Starscream zu „ ich habe ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen ihn normal behandeln so wie alle anderen hier auf der Nemesis, damit mein Plan auch aufgeht, also sag mit Starscream warum machen sie das nicht ? „

Starscream wusste das er für das was er jetzt sagte wahrscheinlich mit seinem Kopf bezahlen musste, aber trotzdem stellte er sich hin „ sie können nicht von den anderen Verlangen, dass sie nett zu diesem Scout sind das ist nicht ihre Aufgabe und er gehört nunmal nicht zu uns „ wütend ging megatron nach vorne und zog Starscream an seinem Flügel in die Luft „ wenn sogar ich es schaffe ihm vorzuspielen, dass ich sein Vater wäre ist es doch nicht zu viel verlang, wenn ihr ihn normal behandelt oder ? „ Starscream nickte einverstanden, damit Megartron ihn hoffentlich wieder runter lies „ natürlich Lord Megatron ich werde es den anderen umgehend ausrichten lassen „ er versuchte irgendwie von Megatron weg zu kommen, doch Megatrons griff auf seinen Flügel war zu fest, um ihn einfach zu brechen.

Megatron knurrte leise und sah ihn an „ aber du hast leider trotzdem recht, der Scout wird nicht mehr lange darauf rein Fallen „ Starscream wunderte sich, als ihm Megatron recht gab und nickte leicht „ und wie wollen sie das Verhindern ? „ Megatron lachte betrohlich und grinste breit „ ich verhindere es gar nicht. Er wird früher oder später zu den Autobots gehen und versuchen Optimus Prime umzubringen, denn er wird denken, dass er daran Schuld ist „ Megatron wusste genau, dass sein Bruder seinen geliebten Scout nie umbringen würde oder ihn verletzen würde und genau deswegen war sein Plan so perfekt um seinen Bruder zu verletzen, zwar nicht körperlich aber emotional.

Megatron öffnete seine Hand und lies somit Starscream auf den Boden fallen „ aber bis es soweit ist will ich, dass ihr wenigstens versucht ihn normal zu behandeln und wenn ich auch nur einen sehe, der sich nicht daran hält mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich und du wirst die Strafe dafür tragen„ er knurrte zwichendurch und zog ihn dicht zu ihm „ haben wir uns verstanden ? „ schnell nickte Starscream und machte sich dann aus dem Staub. Megatron schaute ihm knurrend nach und wand sich dann wieder seinen Pflichten als Anführer zu, während er das machte beauftragte er Soundwave dazu, nachzuschauen was Bumblebee gerade machte und ihn zu beschäftigen, damit er nicht hinter seinen Plan kam.

Soundwave nickte zustimmend und begab sich so auf den Weg zu Bumblebees Momentanen aufentshalts ort, um ihn dort abzuholen. Auf dem Weg lief er an der Trainingshalle vorbei und schickte dort alle raus, damit er dorthin später mit Bumblebee gehen konnte, um ihn etwas abzulenken. Somit erhoffte er sich, dass sich Bumblebee auf andere Sachen konzentrierte und ihnen so keine weiteren Probleme bereitet.

Er öffnete langsam die Tür, die zu Megatrons Raum führerte und sah zu Bumblebee. Dieser erwiederte seinen Blick und schaute ihn an ~ was ist den? ~ er richtete sich beim sprechen auf und schaute ihn an. Soundwave zeigte einfach nur zur Tür und ging dann los, weil er nie sprach war es für Bumblebee immer etwas schwer zu verstehen, was er meinte, doch diese Gestehe von ihm verstand er und so folgte er ihm bis zum Trainingssaal. Verwundert blieb er vor der Tür stehen und sah zu Soundwave ~ ich kann dort nicht rein gehen~ sagte er niedergeschlagen und schaute auf den Boden. Fragend blickte ihn soundwave an und schaute dann wieder zur Tür ~ die anderen dort mögen mich nicht~ antwortete Bumblebee.

Soundwave schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und öffnete die Tür um Bee zu zeigen, dass dort niemand war. Bumblebee lief rein und schaute sich dort um, er war noch nie wirklich für längere Zeit hier, denn immer wenn er hier her wollte haben ihn die anderen wieder raus geschmissen oder so doof behandelt, dass er selbst raus wollte. Doch jetzt hatte er den Raum entlich für sich und konnte die Zeit mit Trainieren nutzen.

Während Bumblebee die ganze Nacht über trainierteWhatte Megatron die Zeit anderweitig genutz, denn er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass überall am Ausgang Wachen standen, die verhindern sollten, dass Bumblebee zu früh abhaute. Er wollte erst seinen hass auf Optimus verstärken bevor er ihn zu ihm schickte und musste so verhindern, dass er zu früh ging.

Siegessicher ging Megatron wieder zu den anderen Decpeticons und traf sich dort mit ihnen, um ihren nächsten Plan gegen die Autobots zu planen. So stand wie immer Megatron am ende, neber ihn stand Starscream und die restlichen Decepticons hatten sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum gestellt. „ wir greifen morgen die Autobots an, noch sind sie geschwächt und durscheinander. Desweiteren wisen sie das jetzt nicht und sind unvorbreitet „

Alle Decepticons nickten zustimmend, aber was sollten sie auch anderes machen ? Megatron wahr ihr Anführer und wenn er etwas sagte gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, den Plan zu befolgen oder zu sterben. Weil niemand sterben wollte mussten sie ihm also zustimmen und verliesen so den Raum.

Megatron grinste breit und ging in den Trainingsraum, in dem Bumblebee trainiert hatte um ihn abzuholen. Doch als er dort ankam stellte er fest, dass Bumblebee schon den Raum verlassen hatte. Verwundert ging er weiter zu seinem Zimmer, nur um fest zu stellen, dass er dort auch nicht war „ wo ist er den schon wieder hin ? „ fragte er sich leise und lief so zu Soundwave. Als er dort ankam knurrte er ihn mit seiner tiefen Stimme an „ habe ich nicht gesagt du sollst auf den Scout aufpassen ? Wo ist er ? „ Soundwave zeigte auf die Trainingshalle und sah dann zu Megatron.

„ dort ist er aber nicht „ antwortete Megatron verärgert und knurrte „ also wo ist er den jetzt ? „ Soundwave dachte kurz nach und want sich dann zu seinen Überwachungsaufnahmen, auf seinem Computer. Nach wenigen Minuten erschien dort eine Aufnahme von Bumblebee, wie er sich an den Wachen vorbei schlich, als sie gerade nicht aufpassten und somit die Nemesis verlassen hatte. Megatron konnte noch seine letzeten Worte hören „ ich werde Optimus Prime finden und er wird dafür bezahlen „

Megatron grinste breit, das war eigendlich nicht sein Plan und er wollte es erst später so regeln, doch so wie es schien war Bumblebees Hass auf ihn schon groß genug und somit lies er ihn zu ihm gehen.


End file.
